The present invention relates to a crane for use with a shipping container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container crane coupled within the container for lifting and moving loads between the inside and the outside of the container.
Large shipping containers are used to store and transport goods. Often, forklifts, other material handlers, or laborers are used to move goods between the inside and the outside of the shipping containers. Further, conventional cranes may be used to lift or place a load near an opening of a shipping container, however such cranes cannot lift or place a load within the shipping container. These methods of loading and unloading are inefficient and increase the cost of loading and unloading goods.